Blazblue Hell
by Drake Seraph
Summary: He had bought a large new house, almost like a nice elegant and beautiful two floor mansion. The residents were Ragna, Nu, Kappa, Mu, and Makoto. Though it had changed within the first few days that they had moved in; a strange line of mysterious events had happened. Contains OC, is Kappa. Yeah guys & gals, like and enjoy, R&R, fav, or follow, it means a lot to me, so later.
1. New home

Yo guys and gals I'm back to bring you a new story, so listen I've been caught up in a bunch of creepypastas lately so I thought I should write a fan-fict of creepypastas in the world of BlazBlue. So anyway guys and gals hope you enjoy and as always R&R! Note: The house that I have in mind is the same one used in under hell, a half-life 2 mod, just a little bigger.

* * *

There was a large elegant house on the outskirts of the city and protected by a misty mysterious fog and an always full live and fully leaved forest. The house had several bedrooms, a few bathrooms, a large disconnected garage, an attic, a basement, nice large front and backyard. There was also a decent sized dining room that connected to the relatively small kitchen. It also had a larger than normal living room, which had a nice a bit above average sized TV with two nice chairs and an extremely soft couch. The living room also had a piano in it. Though strangely enough, the house had a few locked doors which the keys were lost long ago, a bedroom, a bathroom, the garage, the basement, and finally the master bedroom closet that led to the attic.

An alarm clock ringed out breaking the silence. He got up out of bed with a large yawn and walked over to the closet putting on his signature black shirt. He closed the closet and walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see three people standing at the table, "Yo Kappa, Makoto, Mu, and unfortunately Nu."

"Yo," the beast kin replied with a tiresome yawn.

"Good-evening Ragna," Mu responded with her usual monotone with a tint of cruelty. Though she might have sound like it, she was actually really kind towards her friends, especially Ragna.

"LIKE HELLO RAGNA," Nu yelled across the less-than ten foot gap. The only two of the five just groaned to her yelling

"Damn it Nu, it's too early for this shit." Makoto and Ragna responded holding their heads, they glanced at the time only to find out that all of them slept through most of the day. This was because of them not getting here until about five in the damn morning.

"H-hello Ragna," a timid voice said after he finished talking. He turned to see a person that bore the same face as Lambda's and the same hairstyle; her hair was dark ebony red color. She wore a black lightweight short-sleeved zip-up mechanic's shirt with two strips of special padding made at the shoulders, with the collar made of Velcro, done around her neck a little baggy and kind of pushed down. She also had a dark blue hooded-jacket tied around her waist with the sleeves hanging down a bit to her mid-inner thighs; she wore matching blue cargo pants. She wore a pair of average leather brown worker boots.

"Oh, hey Kappa," he responded with a joyful smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Kappa really couldn't Ragna, something about this house, it scares Kappa at night; weird things go on and Kappa doesn't like it." She said looking down and rubbing her own arms.

"Pay no attention to it, you'll get adjusted quite nicely, it'll just take some time." Makoto said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah listen to the Squirrel; damn never thought I'd hear myself say that." Ragna said trying to reassure Kappa, then jested with Makoto.

"HEY," Makoto playfully yelled at him.

"O-ok Ragna," Kappa said sorrowfully.

"Come on like none of that, like Ragna will like protect us and some junk!" Nu said tilting her head looking at them, mainly Ragna with a wide grin.

"Yes, Ragna will protect us, don't worry Kappa, you have nothing to fear; Mu will also scan the entire house, so if something is there Mu will capture it." Mu said rubbing Kappa back sisterly.

"Come on guys..." Ragna blurted out just only now realizing that he was the only male. "Uh, I mean gals," he said then continued. "I know this house isn't what you think of it, but damn man, it's our new home; this is a fresh start." He said looking at her, seeing a weak smile and nod back at him. "Good, seeing as it's already late, you can do whatever the hell you want." He said with a grin

"Alright, well I think I'm going to go back to bed, if I get hungry I'll grab something in the middle of the night." Makoto said and walked away from them and upstairs, hearing a soft drag on carpet. It was her door that slid against the carpet.

"Night then Ragna," Mu said with a yawn and soon walked up stairs.

"Like, Night Ragna, remember Ragna leave the door unlocked, so Nu can pay Ragna a special midnight visit."

"Go to bed, kid," he responded seeing Nu get flustered.

"NU ISN'T A KID!" She yelled running upstairs quickly.

He smiled at Kappa as she walked upstairs too, he heard Kappa walk down the hall and close her door. He walked towards the window with a glass of water in his hand as he watched the sun fall and then saw the air around him begin to change as night soon fell.

* * *

Well guys here it is, my brand new story, I've just been really interested in the paranormal lately so I am quite proud for writing this. If you guys really like, and if you want to, could you guys and gals recommend this to friends and family, it will help out a lot.


	2. The Haunting

Hey guys and gals I'm back with a new chapter for my horror story, so well guys and gals I hope you guys like and enjoy. R&R! Also if you want to follow/favorite, it helps out a lot. P.S. The italics are Ragna's thoughts.

* * *

He grew tense and looked around trying to sense something different, "What the hell is going on here, is what Kappa said getting to me?" He asked and chuckled to himself, trying to shrug it off. He walked out into the hallway and looked around trying to find anything. He heard a shuffling sound upstairs. He turned to look to see who was up, but taken by surprise about what he saw. In the line of his eye sight he saw what looked like a disfigured human though it moved like a canine; its skin was an ashen gray. What took Ragna by the most surprise was the fact that on its right hand were long thin metal claws with what looked like a glove on its hand. The being spotted him and took off towards Kappa's room. "Kappa," he said and took off upstairs in a blinding sprint. It already arrived in Kappa's room, but to his relief he didn't see it in there along with kappa awake.

He let out a sigh of reprieve, "What is it Ragna?" Kappa questioned him innocently.

"Uh," he muttered. _I don't think I should tell her just yet, I don't want to scare her anymore than she already is. _"It's nothing Kappa, just thought I should check on you." He smiled, lying straight to her.

"Kappa couldn't fall asleep; Kappa keeps having nightmares about being stranded inside of a forest. The area around it seems closed off from the world. Then there is this tall strange man wearing a suit, he was white, but he didn't have a face Ragna." Kappa said looking at him, her voice filled with terror and fret.

"Don't worry Kappa; I'm here to protect you." Ragna responded with a protective smile. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead laying her back down. He tucked her in slowly and sat down next to the bed in a chair. "I'll stay here, and watch you." Kappa gave a happy joyful smile and nod back at him, closing her eyes, quickly falling into a deep slumber. He looked at the window and saw shadows standing in the forest outside, along with what looked like a large walking stick in the middle of them. "Ah, it's nothing, just exhaustion getting the best of me." He said and relaxed in the chair, quickly falling asleep. Though little did he realize it, his decision would come back to haunt him eternally.

* * *

Well that is most likely all I'm going to do tonight guys and gals, but hope you enjoyed. If you haven't check out my most popular ones. Empty Clouds and Ethereal Empty Clouds. Well guys and gals thanks and have a good night, or day. Silver dragon signing off. P.S check out my author page if you want to help me.


	3. Five night terrors

Hey guys and gals I'm back with another installment of BlazBlue horror. I've decided to actually make a single chapter of everyone having nightmares, so stay around and I hope you'll enjoy. Note the double lines stand for my notes and a single line stands for the next person who has a night terror.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes. He appeared inside of a large forest, "Ugh," he groaned in his throat. "Where am I," asked himself wondering and walking around cautiously. He walked a few feet seeing on the ground a notebook and next to it was a flashlight still functioning. Pages were just freshly torn out. He walked over to it and lifted up the notebook to near his face. On it darkened messy lines saying find all eight and survive. "What the hell does it mean by that? Ah damn never mind fuck all this shit man." Ragna muttered to himself and walked forward ignoring the environment, though he couldn't shake the feeling of not only getting watched but also being followed. He went to reach back behind him to grab the blood-scythe, to his surprise it not being there. "Where the hell is my sword," he growled lowly. He turned around seeing what looked like a tall thin man standing next to a tree. Though he blinked and it was gone. "Ah what the hell was that?" He said turning back around walking forward to a tree seeing a paper with the words _'DON'T LOOK... OR IT TAKES YOU,' _with what seemed like a tree with a head drawn on the very bottom right corner of the page. "What the hell is '_It'_?" He wondered and continued walking, though soon his body stopped moving. "What the hell," he said and saw standing in front of him, a tall thin man wearing the blackest of black suits with a matching tie. His face held no nose, no eyes, no ears, just nothingness. Ragna tried to strike, though his body felt a horrifying death deep inside, almost corrupting his heart and mind. He vision started getting a grain effect to it before quickly becoming heavier until the point he saw the head flash in his mind before nothing but a maddening deafening silence.

* * *

Mu woke up in a large empty room. She glanced around seeing nothing in sight besides the blood-soaked walls, the floor and a large door on the other side of the room. She got up from the floor walking towards the door. She never had this dream before; she couldn't help but wonder what lay beyond the door, though she would quickly learn to regret her decision. When she got less than ten feet from the door, it opened up. Out walked a man, hunched over, wearing a dark green sweater on him. His pants were average black slacks. His face covered by a dark dirty beat-up grey towel. Though protruding from his back were many pieces of metal ranging from large screws to pipes with chains hanging from them. His skin matched the color of the towel albeit was only more tan. Around his hands were old wooden handcuffs, chains hanging from those too. He shot his head up pointing it in her direction. "M-Mu," he said with a torn dark spiteful voice, "YOU-DID-DID THIS-T-T-TO ME-TO-TO US!" He yelled out and quickly started approaching her.

"N-no Mu didn't want it to happen, no it can't be Mu's fault, Mu's sorry!" She yelled out stricken with terror, horror, and remorse. She started backing up only to trip on herself and fall watching him slowly, yet quickly approach her. When she was about to get up, it stood in front of her, "No, Mu's sorry Mr. Welldone."

"THIS-THIS-THIS WILL BE-YOUR GRAVE-YARD," he yelled out and swung at her, her eyes and mind fading to pure darkness.

* * *

Kappa woke up on her bed looking around the room filled with horror and panic. "Ragna," she questioned. She got off the bed walking out into the hallway seeing shadows dancing down below in the pale moonlight. She walked down stairs as silently as she could, but she tripped on the last two and hit the floor with a hard thud. Her mind blacked out for a spilt-second, when she came to though she looked up and saw in her sight what looked like a disfigured human though it moved like a canine; its skin was an ashen gray and on its right hand were long thin metal claws with what looked like a glove on its hand. She tried to scream out in fear, though it covered her lips with its left hand. It spoke unintelligibility, though a few words were clear as day. "Shh, if you scream I'll kill you; I'm the Rake." She soon felt her eyes closing as she felt darkness quickly coming over her, her body unable to fight it, she soon caved in, letting it wreak havoc on her mind.

* * *

Makoto walked around the empty house, bright as day. "Hey, where the hell are all of you guys?" She yelled through the house only getting her own echo back as an answer. She chuckled nervously, seeing blood on the counter saying. _'He comes,' _she quickly turned away from it, trying to ignore it, though it just coming back into her mind quickly. "Who the hell is he?" She muttered to herself caving into the horror.

She felt a presence back behind her. "Judgment day draws closer. Until then, he waits, and order deteriorates. He waits behind the Wall, in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions forged from the tears of the sleepless dead and clad in armor carved from the suffering of mothers. In his right hand he holds a dead star, and in his right hand he holds the Candle Whose Light Is Shadow. His left hands stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. His six mouths speak in different tongues, and the seventh shall sing the song that ends the earth. ZALGO grows, ZALGO cometh," a voice darker than night said. Makoto quickly turned around seeing a large thin black mass, ribs protruding through it. It had massive muscular arms with three tentacles as fingers; three tentacles sticking out of its back on both sides, a huge pure black puddle underneath it; three heads, moths all agape, empty eye sockets with blackness dripping down them. Makoto's body paralyzed with sheer terror as she felt darkness surging through her body and plaguing her mind. She fell backwards with blood trails following her eyes and mouth, unable to see and do anything. Her body corrupted with its darkness and her mind and body empty of life.

* * *

Nu walked through the yard, watching all the leaves falling in the middle of autumn. She didn't know what it was about the time of year that always made her happy and glee with joy. Though she wanted to spend it with Ragna, she didn't know where he was at, and she knew herself being watched, though unable to detect from where. She grew tense, "Alright Nu is on to you, so tell Nu where you are?!" She yelled at the seemingly empty yard. It bothered her so much that she couldn't figure it out. She let out a sigh, thinking that it was just nothing. Though the empty air-filled with her screams of pain, she looked at who attacked her, her eyes laid upon a figure with a black body with claws at the end of its hands. Its face consisted of rags sown together making a snout like appearance with long spiky hair. It impaled her through her chest; she gasped as it drew its claws out and shoved her down to her back. It shoved its head into the gaping hole, feasting on its newest victim. She gasped in pain, unable to move, in pure horror, getting eaten alive; choking on her own blood, unable to say a single plea of help. Her eyes shut in pain as her mind retreated back into darkness.

* * *

Well guys and gals I hope you liked and enjoyed it, yes I did put forth a lot of effort into this single chapter. Hope you guys and gals R&R favorite or fallow, and thank you Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog for doing so. Well guys this is the silver dragon signing off. P.S: If any of you guys or gals have Half-life 2 I really recommend that you guys and gals check out underhell, it's a great mod with a story, horror and action.


	4. Darkness

Well guys and gals I'm back with the next part of Blazblue hell, hope you like and enjoy.

* * *

Ragna woke up the next morning, he fell asleep in the chair, but he was on the floor, he couldn't remember what happened in his dreams, though something did make him fell fear as he slept. He quickly shook it off, thinking nothing of it, and stood up from the floor. He walked out of the room glancing around, seeing everything was normal. "Ugh, what the hell happened last night?"

"What are ya' mumbling about their kid?" An elder friendly voice asked him, making him jump.

"Damn it Master, quit doing that." He responded, trying to relax his body.

"You look shaken up kid; tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's just that, ugh, something's got me spook Jubei but I don't know what it is." He responded getting slightly irritated.

"Well kid if ya' don't know, then there's nothing to fear." Jubei responded with a soft smirk upon his face.

"Guess you're right old Jube's." Ragna responded to him with a similar smirk. "So why'd stop by?"

"What, I can't just stop by to say hey?"

"Jubei, we both know when you stop by you have important info for me or something."

"Ha, damn kid you've become sharp. Alright truth is kid, I've sensed a weird darkness all around here kid, can't tell if it's you or something else kid." Jubei said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the heads up Jubei," he responded pushing away his master's warning. He glanced outside and saw several people shambling towards the house. "Hey, what the hell, damn it Jubei, you've left a trail; out in the middle of damn near nowhere, with damned strangers walking towards us."

"Uh, kid, I made sure to cover up my trail. There's nothing right in the head kid," Jubei responded getting an ominous feeling. "Kid, get ready for a fight now, and don't be showing any slacking in killin'."

"Ha, at that rate I was going to get rusty in fighting, glad someone's finally stepping up." Ragna said as the ear cracking sound of a Remington M24a2 sniper rifle going off. "What the hell, did they just shoot?!"

"No kid that came from here it came from upstairs second door on the right." Jubei said looking outside seeing a person on the ground. "Kid, go check it out," he commanded seeing Ragna take off upstairs.

Ragna booted open the door and saw Mu holding the sniper aiming it out the window. "Mu, what the hell are you doing," he snapped at her, seeing her lower the sniper and look at him with a depressed look in her eyes and a terrified expression on her face.

"Mu's just protecting everyone Ragna," she responded as he snatched the gun out of her hands.

"Killing the NOL is one thing Mu, but an innocent is just wrong." He glared angrily at her with a breath of hatred in his words.

"But Ragna," Mu said starting to get tears starting to form in her eyes before she ran out of the room shoving him out-of-the-way.

"What the hell is wrong with her," he muttered underneath his breath and glanced out the window seeing the people still approaching and seeing greater numbers of them. "That didn't scare them off, they got balls." He glanced away before something caught his attention, he saw that one of them had his skin tore off his arm completely, "How is he not dead or at least passed out from that?" He shook his head again and walked out of the room carrying the sniper with him and walked back to Jubei. "It was Mu, she claimed that she was just trying to protect us," he said somberly.

"Did you ask about it kid?"

"She just fucking killed an innocent, it was damn intentionally," he muttered.

"Kid, it's strange; I smell death and decay from them," he responded.

"Like what does it mean man," Makoto's voice rang out from upstairs.

"Oh hey squirrel, I don't know." Ragna responded to her.

"Kid I think it means that something is more to this situation than we know."

"Like Ragna they have like no pulse and junk," Nu's voice rang from her room upstairs.

"That can't be possible," Ragna responded quickly.

"That would make sense of the shot, the decay smell, hell kid I can't think of anything else now."

"So wait, are you fucking telling me that I'm supposed to believe that those are damn zombies out there?!"

"Game over man, game over," Makoto said making a pun.

"You call this a zombie apocalypse, this ain't nuthin' compared to the great zombie war of the black beast!" Jubei stated with a hearty voice.

"Huh," both Makoto and Ragna uttered in sheer confusion.

"Ah I'm just pullin' your leg." Jubei said with a hearty laugh.

"So what do we do about them?" Ragna asked looking at Makoto and his master.

"Barricade and hold out with supplies kid, that's the best advice I could give." Jubei said as Ragna and Makoto quickly move about. "Godspeed kid, goddamn god speed," he said to himself before disappearing.

* * *

Well there it was, like always R&R, like, favorite, and follow! Hope you guys and gals have good day/ night, the silver dragon signing off.


End file.
